Assimilation
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: After the events of Covert Ops, Nova and her crew became vigilantes of the Dominion. When an ambush from the Tal'darim shook her to the galaxy of the Galactic Empire, chaos spreads as she meets with the Ghost crew. But little did they know, a race that belong in Nova's galaxy emerged with ambition. It's up to Nova and the crew from the rebels to cease this threat or else.


**Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft or Star Wars Rebels**

 **Fair warning: This will be my first crossover with a Star Wars series and StarCraft 2.**

 **This first is a trailer, then I will go and make the first chapter soon.**

 **Enjoy the Trailer!**

* * *

Dathomir

The barren world since the Clone Wars was recently demolished once more by unknown entities. The buildings aged and their parts being broken. The corpses of the nightsisters still lay on the dark ground with nothing but bones. Unknowingly footprints were patterned all around like a battalion ran through like it was a marathon. Loud screeches were throughout the area as shadowed figures flew in the darkness of the clouds.

[The screen switches to the busy world of Lothal as people try to live their lives under the empire's rule.]

Up on the roofs, shimmers can be seen as the things look around at the Empire's hold on the planet. Away from everyone's sight. Blue lights flow as a tall man wearing a uniform unlike anything they have seen, with three green lights covering the eyes.

"This is Stone, calling on the Griffin," The ghost said placing two fingers on his ear.

[The screen then switches to the Griffin exiting warp space with smoke and fires decorating around as it lands on an asteroid in the asteroid field.]

"Tell me the damages are still repairable," Nova said exhaustingly while putting her hand on her face.

"There are some breaches and destroyed parts, but we're still able to repair them," Reigel responded to the female ghost.

[The screen then turns to Nova scouting near an Imperial base and infiltrated inside.]

"Hey there, my name's Nova," Nova introduced herself.

"I'm Hera and this is my crew," Hera introduced.

[The screen then turns to the Griffin and Ghost landing on the plains of Lothal.]

"I was from what many you call the unknown regions, I couldn't believe that there are other terrans living out here," Nova said talking to the Ghost crew.

"Well that explains your ship and weapons," Sabine mentioned.

[The screen turns to Nova, Ezra, Kanan, and the other Ghost crew looking out at space.]

"I was caught in an ambush by the Tal'darim, and made a desperate warp jump while their crystal exploded," Nova explained.

[The screen shows the Griffin under attack by Tal'darim motherships and void rays.]

"We managed to escape from them, but I feel like they will come back for me," Nova said.

"What did you do to get them at you," Hera asked.

"I… double-crossed our bargain, but I couldn't stand by and let them kill innocent lives," Nova answered.

[The screen reveals Nova suiting up for a mission with her signature weapons as she and a squad of marines and ghosts followed her on the breached Star Destroyer.]

"Mission accomplished boys, we have another ship with us," Nova congratulated her men as they raised their rifles up and cheered for their newly 'acquired' ship.

* * *

[The screen then displays the Ghost and Griffin then warped into space and came across a ruined fleet.]

The large pieces of the Star Destroyers drifted in space as the Ghost crew look at them with awe and fear. Broken Tie fighters were all over the area, shuttles were torn to shreds, and the hauls were filled with large holes.

"Who would do this to the empire," Ezra asked while seeing a dead Stormtrooper float lifelessly in space.

"I don't think it's who Ezra," Nova said looking at the damage, "But what."

[The screen then displays Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb with Nova and her forces as they venture in the ruins of Dathomir.]

On the open area of Dathomir, everyone felt trembles on the earth they walk as they look around for the source. A ghost brought his goggles down and zoomed to a cloud that is going after them. After a few seconds of seeing the cloud, the ghost's skin turned pale inside his suit as he readied his rifle. That wasn't a cloud, but…

"ZEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" the ghost screamed as the marines and Nova began to move back with a sense of dread.

"Fall back to the ships," Nova ordered as they moved double time.

The rebels looked at them with confusion as they look to what spook them. But the moment they look, they now know why as fear began to drive them.

"Run," Ezra and Kanan yelled as they too ran to where they caught up with Nova.

Hundreds of zerglings ran with frenzy as they are quickly catching up to their newfound prey.

* * *

[The screen shows the Ghost crew, Nova, Reigel, and Commander Sato discussing on their new discovery.]

"We need to be ready for anything now that the zerg are here," Nova said putting her hands on the table.

"If this zerg can destroy a fleet of Star Destroyers without anyone knowing, why they would choose to come out now," Kanan asked looking at the female ghost with anxiety.

"We don't know," Reigel said, "For what we know, this empire must've entered their world inadvertently or the zerg found them on accident. There may be a chance that the zerg here in the galaxy would come to evolve and conquer."

"So what do we do," Zeb asked.

"A few things are certain," Nova said bringing fingers up for each option, "We either fight,"

[Zerglings charge forward while dying from the blaster fire]

"Run,"

[A hydralisk emerged and clawed a running civilian]

"Or die."

[Zerglings surrounded the surviving Stormtroopers as they tackled and dog pile on all of them]

"I uh, prefer the first two please," Ezra hesitantly said.

* * *

"The zerg don't just kill, those things are designed to be true weapons of war," Nova warned the rebels with her.

[A hive and a few lairs were surrounded with a surmounted amount of large green eggs]

"What are those things," A Stormtrooper asked panicked while open firing at a hydralisk.

A hydralisk raised its claw to strike the trooper down as zerglings erupted nearby and ambushed the surprised troopers.

"I just wonder how the zerg got here," Nova questioned herself silently.

[A scene showed Nova, Ezra, and Sabine being dragged into a hive cluster by zerglings and hydralisks. The two rebels huddled together as they look to the zerg with fear, while Nova looked defiantly at them]

Sounds of footsteps emanate around the area as the zerg crawled away. The three looked to the one that stands in front of them and couldn't believe what led the monsters.

(StarCraft 2 soundtrack: Heart of the Swarm trailer; the Breach)

AT-ATs, and many walkers acted as defense, open firing at the endless swarm of zerglings, hydralisks, roaches, and banelings running down at them with killing intent. Stormtroopers of most classes blasted everything with their blasters, trying to hold the line. Then small trembles can be felt all over as the empire looks to see ultralisks marching in with the swarm.

* * *

[The scene turns black as the screen shows an unknown planet beyond the Empire's control as it zooms at a massive organic being that has guarded by Hunter Killers]

"Soon my children," it said, "For we shall return to our former glory and assimilate all those who dare cross our path."

[The screen turns black once again as it then reveals Lord Vader breathing, lightsaber in hand as he was in a standoff against a large Hunter Killer that roared in defiance at the dark sith.]

* * *

 **Star Wars Rebels x StarCraft**

 **Assimilation**


End file.
